


I Need You More Than You Need Me

by TheOneAndOnly1993



Series: Love in Kamihama [12]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Bikinis, December Kink series, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Groping, Guilty Pleasures, Honor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Large-Breasted Teen, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Teasing, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnly1993/pseuds/TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: Mikazuki Villa is the envy of Kamihama's magical girls: a strong, unbreakable team in terms of strength, bonds, and morals.Within the boarding house, however, the respective individuals see nothing more than five sad, lonely girls whom they love with all their messed-up hearts, and have little doubt that these amazing five would be perfectly fine if they weren't around.They will each come to realize how much this beloved family needs each other.
Relationships: Mikazuki Villa Poly
Series: Love in Kamihama [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740484
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. 11/28 - Exhaustion (Yachiyo/Ui)

To think about what they had, what they were, for too long was… 

Well, “weird” was too cruel, and not at all aligned with the skipping in Yachiyo’s breast whenever she thought of it. “Normal,” however, was just as inaccurate. And she was the eldest! She  _ should  _ know everything as far as her teammates were aware. 

And yet, she was the only one too afraid to think about the “now” for too long, much less openly declare it as something as genuinely weird as the “family” Sana fancied for their unit. Or the “benefit buds” Tsuruno announced as a punctuation to any discussion of the sort; maybe she was uncomfortable, too? To think of something as intimate as the “girlfriends” Iroha and Ui labeled them as? 

“Harem” was, of course, Felicia’s label. As if she ever had a final say in anything, inside the bedroom and out. 

She was just fourteen, after all. 

Fourteen. Not even legal yet. Neither was Sana. Ui was still in middle school. And Iroha and Tsuruno were far  _ far  _ too dependent to store confidence in the healthiness of this… dynamic they all shared. 

A soft, wet smack popped against Yachiyo’s throat, tingles caressing around her throat and up its length. She moaned at the suddenness of it all, of the light yet heavy weight straddling her lap. 

Little Ui, naked, was puffing her cheeks, the folds of Yachiyo’s bathrobe squeezed and parting. “You’re spiraling again, Yacchi.” She made to assuage the preteen’s concerns, as a responsible adult should---“And don’t say you weren’t!” Ui bounced up and pecked Yachiyo's cheek, her thighs plopping back down. “I’m not a kid.” She smiled. “And you’re not, too. You’re amazing, Yacchi. But you aren’t an adult, either. You can be a little selfish sometimes, too.” 

“Ui…” Yachiyo’s palms couldn’t go any further into the couch cushions. “I’m not… I don’t like that idea.” 

Ui’s eyes flicked to her hands, her cheeks poofing once more. “Do I gross you out, Yachhi? Cuz I don’t got boobs like Felicia or hips like Big Sis?” 

“No!” And her hands flew clasping around Ui’s just as fast. “You’re not, Ui! I just---y-you---and your sister, I don’t--- _ none _ of you should be acting so recklessly, especially mys _ e’hmf _ \---!” 

Ui’s mouth was small, trying to devour the length of Yachiyo’s bottom lip with crotch-throbbing desperation. But she gave up the effort, smiling up with her flat chest heaving. “You’re so wonderful,” she exhaled, “Yacchi. But you’re really selfish already, not letting any of us make our own decisions.” 

Dammit. 

_ Dammit.  _

She was right, they were right, it always returned to this and it was just so damn embarrassing and cute to hear it from Ui that Yachiyo lifted and spun her unto the couch. “Ui,” she cried, the phantom footprint of Ui’s small frame writhing against her own, fitting into reality like a glove.


	2. 11/29 - Submerged Sex (Tsuruno/Felicia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuruno gets frisky out of frustration amidst her and Felicia's efforts to beat one another in a swimming contest. After all, if it wasn't for Felicia's ridiculous rack, she - Tsuruno's lazy junior - would undoubtedly be faster, and that's SO not fair.

“Ha-HA!” Felicia’s fists burst from the ocean’s surface. “I win again!” 

“ _ No,  _ you didn’t!” Tsuruno shoved a wave forth. Felicia snarled and coughed, retaliating. Predictable—Tsuruno swatted it aside. “We were tied like always!” 

Felicia’s frowning face bobbed before her. “Oh, yeah?! How could ya tell?” 

“Because we’ve done this a million times  _ last  _ summer and half that this weekend, and it’s been made super clear by now that you and I equal in strength!” 

“Tch. Well, whatever.” Felicia put her hands behind her head in that “I don’t care” gesture, managing to stay afloat—all for emphasizing her attitude. “You’re like twenty years older than me. If I’m a match for Kamihama’s Mightiest Magical Girl without even trying, then, heck, I’ll take that as a win!” 

This girl… “Argh!” Tsuruno screamed into her palms, which then slapped unto the water. “No flippin’ way! I can’t accept this but I gotta!” Laughter erupted from Felicia’s gut. “Quit busting my chops, you! I’m still mightier in other aspects!” 

“Yeah!” Felicia wheezed. “Like, tallness! You’re taller than me, and—! Err…” 

“Smartness!” 

“But not coolness, which is more important for life.” 

_ Definitely maturity.  _ But besides that… “You’re right.” Felicia’s laughter petered with a sigh and a wiping of a tear, as the water lapped more gently around Tsuruno’s shoulders. At least, that’s how it sounded. “In a lot of the ways that matter, a teenager is my equal.” 

“Ts-suruno?”

“Th-that’s good! Really good. Felicia, you’re so strong! You’re amazing without even trying—wow!” 

“Uh…” And if Felicia could match her with none of the effort, discipline… “You good? S’just a dumb race.” 

...then how could Tsuruno feel she’d honored her grandfather’s herculean efforts? How could she cleanse the Yui clan’s shame, compounded by her mother’s betrayal? 

“Yo! Come back to Earth!” 

_ And the shame of her stupid, selfish wish?  _

_ “Hey!”  _ A wave doused those thoughts but burned differently in turn, in her mouth and nose rather than her gut had prior.

“The heck?” Tsuruno cried, prying her eyes open against the searing saltiness, to find Felicia glaring up at her. 

Closer she inched. “It’s. A dumb. Race.” She gripped Tsuruno by the decorative frills around her biceps, stood on her thighs the brief moment they began to sink before opting to clamp her hips. Tight. “It’s a dumb race.” Her words were harsh, soft, and scented of Sour Patch Kids. “Quit taking everything so freaking seriously. Or you’ll start getting bummed out over losing a dumb race to a dumb kid.” 

Tighter she squeezed—the fabric biting into Tsuruno’s biceps, Felicia’s supple calves above the swells of her hips, fitting like puzzle pieces. 

“F-Felicia…” So great was the effort to keep her voice firm that Tsuruno could conjure nothing more. She only felt Felicia’s weight on her—clamping, squeezing… and squishing, upon her chest. 

“Well, you’re way hotter than me. That’s for sure,” Felicia breathed. Tsuruno threw her gaze left, but they were too far out for swimmers to hear, but then she found Felicia’s hooded gaze filling her vision, squeezing shut as warmth pressed into Tsuruno’s lips, hard, as hard as that which clamped around her hips, and her biceps, and flat upon her stomach and chest like a heated, fleshy body pillow.

Tsuruno moaned, accidentally urging Felicia to melt into her aggressively. The tightness, the hug, that of Felicia’s small form and the water hugging her everywhere at once like a girl’s privates.  _ “Felicia!”  _ Tsuruno cried into her shoulder, wrapping around the teen in retaliation, constricting mightier than she had been. She deserved it—Felicia was so cute and sinfully erotic, and sweet in her own way. Just a kiss reached down her throat and up deep in Tsuruno’s core, tore her apart within. 

A laugh huffed against her ear. “You outta your funk, finally?” Felicia’s lips wavered with the rock of her hips, the fabric upon her crotch burning circles below Tsuruno’s navel. 

“You’re one to talk.” She brushed up and down Felicia’s back, delighting in the quivering weight hugged against her. “Hmm,” Tsuruno hummed. “You get so bent out of shape when it comes to competition yourself.” 

“Cuz I like to win.” Felicia’s throat pulsed with a gulp. “But I get over it instead of becoming a sad sack.” 

Tsuruno winced. She wasn’t wrong, for once.  _ For once.  _ Unless, her secession before the kiss… Suppressing the smirk from her tone, Tsuruno played around Felicia’s sides and up her stomach—so lightly that her belly tried shuddering away, and quickened breaths fluffed Tsuruno’s hair—as she purred, “I think that’s the first time you’ve ever handed anyone a victory.” 

“Wh-what do you— _ ngh?! _ ” Felicia crushed Tsuruno between her thighs, or tried to, as her twin mounds of fabric-stretching meat were groped and held tight. “The heck, Tsuruno?” she moaned, forehead thrown upon Tsuruno’s shoulder as she squeezed. And rolled. Then crushed, kneaded. “The heck, the heck?” 

“I think you’re  _ way  _ sexier than me.” Tsuruno squeezed and rolled Felicia within her palms. “You’re fourteen and you’re guaranteed to have the body of a blonde bombshell.” 

“You mean my tits?” It was so hot that she was barely aware of their existence. 

Hot, and super annoying. “These ridiculous things…” Tsuruno’s fingers slipped beneath the stretchy frill beneath Felicia’s bust that held her top secured, “...they’re the one thing preventing you from winning.” And the juicy, coarse bulges of bikini were now doubly smooth and soft, filling Tsuruno’s hands, giving way without end to the driving tips of her fingers. “It’s not fair that you got a body like this, and got the gall to think I’m in any way sexier.”

“Yeah,” Felicia gasped, “ _ nah _ ... nah, they’re… they’re friggin’  _ annoying _ .” Her breaths quickened, turned to the heavens as their fullness filled between Tsuruno’s fingers with every squeeze, a nipple scratching at each palm. “They’re just these dumb weights on my front that I always feel’re throwin’ off my swings.” 

That’s not the story her cries and commands told during a lovemaking sesh with, well, just about anybody. Which was why Tsuruno pulled back, grinning playfully but then genuinely at the way Felicia’s flushed face turned to her, and said, “Ya hate ‘em that much, hm? Guess I’ll stop then.” 

And she shoved Felicia away, the blonde flopping back with a cry as did her breasts breach the ocean’s surface. Tsuruno was already several meters away, carving through the water as Felicia cried, “Hey, jerk! Come back here and finish what you started, dammit!” 

At least Tsuruno was the mightiest at teasing. 


End file.
